Together With You
by Sutori
Summary: What would it be like if Sasuke chased after Ino and Ino wasn't interested? In this story Sasuke is determined to be with Ino, but will Ino ever look past his immature attitude and see the man that he really is? SasuIno
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha smirked as the blonde kunoichi, Ino Yamanaka, entered the room. His coal black eyes followed her all the way to her seat, which just happened to be right in front of his. She sat down and began to take out her books silently.

"Hey there, sexy." He cooed to the thin girl in purple.

Ino sighed and turned around to shoot a glare in his direction.

"_Don't_ call me that!" She hissed.

He smirked, "That's strange, most girls _love_ it when someone calls them sexy."

"Only prostitutes allow people to call them sexy in public." She corrected him.

His smirk became wider, "Are you telling me you want me to call you sexy in _private_?"

Ino rolled her eyes and turned back around to face the front of the class.

"You can't ignore me forever." He teased her.

She said nothing as she began to take her books out of her bag and place them on her desk.

Before Sasuke could make another remark, Iruka walked into the room, silencing the class.

"Now class," Iruka began, "Today you'll be learning about the invisibility jutsu. This is a complicated jutsu so you have to listen to my instructions very carefully."

Ino automatically grabbed her notebook and a pencil.

"We'll practice it out in the forest since no one is using that section of the academy today." Iruka said, "Be quiet while we walk there, be sure not to disturb other classes."

Everyone stood up and began to make a line at the door, waiting for permission from Iruka to go. Ino tucked her notebook under her arm and held her pencil firmly in her hand. She then ran down the steps from where her seat was and joined her friend, Sakura, in line. Sasuke was quick to follow. The students followed Iruka outside then followed him to the middle of the forest. They had gone here plenty of times, if they didn't have any book work to do; they were out in the forest practicing jutsu.

"Alright," Iruka said, "Listen carefully..."

Ino quickly opened her notebook and pressed her pencil to the page, ready to write. Sakura mimicked her, just like she always does.

"First you have to build up chakra in your skin, this is difficult so don't feel bad if you don't get it the first couple of times." Iruka explained, "Then, if you get past that part, stand very still for ten seconds. This will allow the chakra to move from your skin, all the way through your body."

Ino was quick to write all of this down, drawing diagrams as she did so.

"After that," Iruka continued, "The jutsu is complete, but in order not to break the jutsu, you need to be stealthy with your movements. Don't make any weird stretches or jumps because it will disrupt the chakra flow. All you can do during this jutsu is sprint."

"Well what's the point of being invisible if you can't even attack anyone?" The class clown, Naruto, asked.

A few of the students whispered some mumbles of agreement.

"That's an excellent question, Naruto." Iruka said, "And here's my answer...shut up."

Naruto groaned and there were a few laughs from the students.

"Okay, now spread out and practice with a partner." Iruka instructed.

There were a lot of mumbles from the crowd as the students ran over to their best friends to join them in practice.

Sakura and Ino gladly became partners and walked a few trees away from the group so they could practice alone. Sasuke stared after Ino, already devising a plan to get her away from Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called as he ran up to the Uchiha boy, "Wanna be partners?"

Sasuke immediately thought up a scheme, and Naruto was in the equation.

"Sure Naruto," He said, "But first you have to do me a favor."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Sasuke pointed to the two girls practicing their jutsu a few trees away, "Can you go and distract Sakura for me? And could you keep her busy for a few minutes?"

Naruto shrugged, "Sure, I guess."

Naruto did as he was told and immediately charged for Sakura.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaan!" He screamed as he ran at her with open arms and a goofy smile on his face.

"Ewwwwwwwwwww! Get away!" The pink haired kunoichi screamed as she turned on her heel and began running in the opposite direction.

Naruto chased Sakura _far_ from Ino, giving Sasuke a clear shot at her. Her stood very still and began to store chakra, when he had enough; he spread it throughout his skin, turning him completely invisible. He then flashed his eyes to the beautiful blonde standing by the tree, waiting for her friend to come back. Sasuke immediately sprinted toward her; it only took a few seconds before he reached her. He jumped, causing the jutsu to disappear. Ino saw the shadow of Sasuke's form on the ground, she turned around and screamed. Sasuke tackled her to the ground with so much force that they actually had to roll a few times before they finally came to a halt.

"What are you doing!?" Ino yelled as Sasuke lifted himself up so that he was hovering above her.

He smirked at her, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to practice with you."

"You didn't have to tackle me to do that!" Ino yelled.

"Yeah, but if I didn't then I wouldn't be able to do this..." He said before he leaned down and licked her cheek.

"Sasuke, you twat! Get off!" She screamed.

"Never." He said with a smirk.

"Uchiha, you have five seconds to get off of me or I will..." Ino began.

"Do what?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow, "Use your mind transfer jutsu on me? How can you when I'm doing this?"

He suddenly grabbed hold of her wrists and pinned them to the ground.

"Let go of me!" She shouted.

"Why?" He asked.

"So I can kick your ass!" She yelled.

"Wow, _that_ makes me want to let go of you." He said in a sarcastic tone.

Ino's eyes flashed over to Iruka, desperate for help, but it was useless. He was currently chasing Naruto who was chasing Sakura.

Ino sighed, "Just get off of me."

"Promise to be my partner." He said calmly.

"_Fine_!" She spat, "I'll be your partner."

He smirked at her, "Perfect."

He climbed off of her and stepped away. Ino stood up and glared at him before putting her hands together to gather chakra. Sasuke did the same. In moment, the two were invisible.

"Can you see me?" Ino asked.

"No," He replied, "Can you see me?"

"Nope." She said.

"Typical that we would be the first two to master it." Sasuke said, "We're the smartest kids in the class."

"What about Sakura?" Ino asked, turning visible again.

"Well, as you can see, she's kinda busy." He said, gesturing to the insane, pink-haired kunoichi chasing after Naruto.

Ino giggled, "Maybe I should go help her."

Before she could take a step forward, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't go," He said, "Stay here with me."

Ino blushed but looked away so he couldn't see it, "Wh—What are you talking about? I—I—I have to go help S—S—Sakura..."  
"No..." He whispered huskily before licking her neck.

Ino's face turned tomato red. She quickly squirmed out of Sasuke's embrace and jumped about five yards away from him.

"I—I—I have to go..." She stuttered.

Before Sasuke could say anything, Ino had run off to find her friend and protect her from the blonde stalker following her. Sasuke sighed, but smirked.

"_Oh well_," He thought, "_I'll get her next time._"

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! This is my first SasuIno fanfiction! SasuIno is my OTP! They are so good together! I love them! So I made this, enjoy, and look forward to future chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ino, I'm leaving the shop to you today." Ino's father, Inoichi, said.

Ino groaned, "Do I have to?"

"Yes." Her father said in a strict tone as her held out her apron for her, "Your mother and I are going out on a date tonight so you have to watch the shop."

Ino sighed and took the apron, "Fine, fine..."

Her father nodded in agreement as she tied the apron around her waist, "You know, you're going to become a very beautiful and responsible woman when you grow up."

Ino waved him away and said, "Yeah, yeah..."

Inoichi let out a hearty laugh and said, "Okay, we'll be back at 11:00 PM, take care of yourself."

"I will." Ino said as she stepped behind the counter of her parents' owned flower shop.

Her father waved as he swept himself out of the shop.

Ino sighed then leaned her head against the palm of her hand as she rested her elbow on the counter, "Why do these things always happen to me?"

Ino looked up when the store's bell rang; alerting Ino that someone had just entered. Ino scowled when she saw who it was.

Sasuke Uchiha was making his way over to the counter, smiling and waving.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Ino said harshly when Sasuke finally reached her.

"Roses and a date." Sasuke said with a smile.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Sure, and never gonna happen."

She went over to where the roses were, then asked, "What color?"

"Red." Sasuke said simply, leaning himself against the counter as he watched her.

Ino picked five red roses from the basket then went back to the counter where Sasuke was, "What kind of ripped would you like it to be tied with?"  
Sasuke thought for a moment, then said, "Purple."

Ino nodded then wrapped the roses in a clear, plastic wrap before tying a large, purple ribbon around it. She handed it to Sasuke and said, "That'll be 1500 yen."

Sasuke dug around in his pocket then dumped 1700 yen on the counter, "Keep the change."  
Ino rolled her eyes, "Goodbye, Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head, then said, "I have something I want to give you."

"What?" Ino asked in an irritated voice.

Sasuke held out the flowers to her, "This is my invitation to you."

Ino sighed then took back the flowers she had just given him, "An invitation to what?"

"What do you think?" Sasuke said, "A date, of course."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Never gonna happen."

She turned her back on him and started to walk towards the back room to go put the bouquet, but Sasuke stopped her when he grabbed her hand.

"Please, Ino, if you go on a date with me I promise that I'll never bother you again." Sasuke begged.

This offer made Ino stop and think, "Do you promise?"

"I promise." Sasuke said, assuring her.

Ino turned around and faced him, "Well then, I'll be waiting outside the shop at 7:00 PM. If you're late I'll have to punish you with a thousand needles of death."

Sasuke couldn't believe how easy that was. Then again, he didn't know that Ino was only doing this because she thought Sasuke would leave her alone after this. However, in Sasuke's mind, the whole point of the date was to do something to Ino that would make her want to see him every day of her life.

"Oh, Ino!" Sasuke cried as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"S-Sasuke! Get the hell off of me!" Ino choked out, desperately trying to breath.

Sasuke let go and kissed her cheek, "Don't worry, I'll be right on time. Wait, no, I'll be early! I'll do anything for you, Ino-chan! Oh, I can't believe this is really happening!"  
"Yeah, yeah, just get out of my shop." Ino said, waving her hand towards the door.

Sasuke smiled and kissed Ino cheek before rushing towards the door, 'Goodbye, Ino! My love!"

Ino blushed and touched her cheek where Sasuke kissed her as she watched the raven leave her shop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I plan to make the next chapter really long because it might be the last chapter. Sorry, but I'm really focusing on finishing all of my fanfics so I can focus on my most important one. I feel bad for neglecting all of my fanfics and my fans have probably given up on me T_T But don't worry, I plan to put A LOT of SasuIno parts in the next chapter which is going to be ALL ABOUT their date. So please enjoy! **

**Oh, and this is to Apophis the Vile: GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU PIECE OF SHIT!**

* * *

Ino examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing a long, strapless, purple dress, her blonde hair was tied up into a bun, and she had a necklace made of purple gems wrapped around her neck.

"I hope I'm not too overdressed." She said as she looked herself over once more. She blushed when a thought occurred to her, "W-Wait! It isn't like this is a _real_ date! I'm doing this just to get him off my back! I might as well wear jeans and a t-shirt!"

She started to unzip the back of her dress when she heard a voice at the door, "Changing? Too bad, I liked that dress."

Ino gasped and her eyes flashed towards the door of her bedroom. There stood Sasuke Uchiha, leaning against the door frame, smirking at her.

Ino blushed and quickly zipped the dress back up, "What the hell are you doing here!? How did you get into my house!?"

Sasuke chuckled, "Well anyone is let into the flower shop, and since your house is just upstairs from the flower shop it was easy to get in. Even someone without ninja skills could get up here."

Ino's blush darkened, "You bastard!"

Sasuke smirked then started walking towards her. Ino took a few steps back but Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"You look adorable." He whispered before kissing her on the cheek.

Ino gasped and then tried to push him off, "Get off of me!"

Sasuke didn't budge; he just kept kissing downwards until he finally reached her collar bone. Ino's face was as red as a tomato when he placed a light kiss above her collar bone. Unfortunately, at that exact moment, Ino's father walked in.

"What are you doing to my daughter!?" He roared.

Sasuke looked up and saw Inoichi standing in the doorway, looking furious.

Sasuke smiled then let go of Ino and bowed to her father.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sasuke said, "If I may, I will be taking your daughter out on a date tonight."

Inoichi snarled, "Yes, Ino mentioned something about this, but I never expected _you_ to be her date."

Sasuke smiled and said, "Please, Mr. Yamanaka, allow me to escort your daughter to the best restaurant in town and treat her to a night of pure wonder."

Inoichi seemed to not believe Sasuke, but everyone deserves a first chance.

Inoichi sighed and said, "Fine, you may take her on a date."

Sasuke gave him one of his dashing smiles, "Thank you, sir. I promise to bring her back home safely."

Sasuke then held his hand out to Ino and smiled, "Shall we go, my fair maiden."

Ino blushed then nodded and took his hand. Sasuke whisked her out of the room and down the stairs, into the flower shop. Ino gasped when she saw something outside the flower shop waiting for them.

Sasuke pulled her out into the chilly, night air surprising her with something he had waited. Ino gaped at the horse and carriage that waited.

She looked over at a smiling Sasuke, "You did all this for me."

"I would have the _world _waiting for you if I could." Sasuke smiled and kissed her hand.

Ino blushed, but she knew that this was just an act. Just one night with him would get him off her back for good.

"Fine, let's go." Ino said as she started walking towards the carriage.

She yelped when she felt the ground beneath her disappear. Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and legs as Sasuke carried her towards the carriage bridal style.

"A goddess's feet should never touch the ground." Sasuke said with a smile as he sat down inside the carriage with Ino on his lap.

"S-Sasuke!" Ino gasped.

Sasuke put a finger over her lips, "Shhh...let the night take you..."

Ino nodded then remained quiet as the carriage was pulled forward, and they were off on their date.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter, so enjoy it while you can. Sorry, I would've made it longer but I have enough stress as it is, I don't need more knowing that I have to update soon for the fans. So I just decided to end it. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm glad that I'm not overdressed." Ino said as she eyed Sasuke's tuxedo.

"Well we are going to one of the highest ranked restaurants in the village. I didn't want to look like trash compared to everyone else." Sasuke said.

"You didn't have to go that far." Ino said with a blush, "We could've just gone for a walk in the park."

Sasuke smirked, "But you were expecting to go to a classy restaurant, weren't you? Judging by your appearance."

Ino blushed and looked down at her expensive gown and jewelry.

"Well it's....it's just that I wanted to show you up..." Ino pouted, looking away.

Sasuke smirked and licked her cheek, "Yeah, right...you just wanted to look pretty for me."

Ino blushed and slapped him, "Don't do that!"

"Can't I touch the one I love?" Sasuke asked, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Love? Bullshit. You just want to make me look like a fool." Ino said, glaring at him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and gave her a confused look, "How so?"

"You're just going to take me on this date, make me all lovey-dovey, then dump me in front of everyone." Ino explained, giving him a glare.

Sasuke stared at her in shock, then started chuckling, "Are you saying that we're _together_?"

Ino blushed madly, "N-No! I didn't mean it like that at all! Th-That's why I'm protecting my heart! So nothing like that happens!"

Sasuke smiled then pulled Ino into his lap. He lightly kissed her cheek then whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, with me, your heart is completely safe. I'll protect your heart, and I'll love you with all I'm worth."

Ino blushed at his comment. At the beginning of the date she thought he was just saying these things to embarrass her, but now she was actually starting to believe his words!

"G-Get off me!" She started to yell while frantically trying to push him away.

Sasuke held her in a tight grip while he whispered in her ear, "No..."

Her whole body began shaking as she was forced to sit in this man's lap. Sasuke noticed this. He noticed how she was shaking in fear by just being near him. He sighed then picked her up and placed her on the seat opposite of him while he remained where he was. As expected, the trembling stopped. Ino didn't even look at him, she just stared out the window of the carriage.

Sasuke sighed and thought, "_If only there was an alternate universe where she was all over me. If she loved me, my life would be perfect._"

The carriage stopped, signaling that they were at their destination. The driver opened the door for them and held out a hand for Ino. She smiled and took his hand before he helped her off the carriage. Sasuke growled under his breath when that man touched _his_ Ino. Sasuke quickly jumped out of the carriage and wrapped his arm around Ino's waist, causing her to blush.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She yelped.

"I want everyone to know that you belong to me." Sasuke whispered in her ear before walking into the restaurant with Ino still in his hold.

Ino tried desperately to escape but Sasuke had an iron grip on her.

Sasuke walked up to the front desk and said, "We have reservations under the name Uchiha."

The man at the front desk scanned the list he had in his hand then said, "Ah, yes, right this way."

He guided the couple to a private booth in the back of the restaurant. It was lit by candlelight and two bottles of wine lay in a basket in the center of the table. Ino blushed at the sight. Had Sasuke prepared this all for her?

The couple sat down in the booth, each across from eachother. Sasuke wasted no time in popping off the lid of the first bottle of wine and pouring a little bit of wine into two glasses. He handed one of the glasses to Ino then took a sip out of his own glass. Ino didn't like drinking, so she simply slid her glass to the edge of the table and pretended like she wasn't thirsty.

When Sasuke put down his glass he eyed Ino then said, "I was really happy when you decided to go on a date with me."

Ino smirked, "With the offer you made me I just couldn't refuse."

Sasuke grimaced, "You want me out of your life that badly?"  
"Sasuke, you've been seducing me and molesting me every single day of my life. Of course I want you out of my life!" Ino yelled, banging her fist on the table. Thankfully, they were too far away from everyone for anyone to hear her.

Sasuke flinched when she yelled. He felt like his heart was being broken into a million different tiny pieces.

"Oh...I see..." Sasuke said quietly as he started fiddling with his wine glass, a look of heart break on his face.

When Ino realize what she had said she quickly said, "W-Wait! I didn't mean it like that! Honest! I'm just...in a bad mood. Please forget everything I just said."

Sasuke perked up then held Ino's hand, "I'm so glad that you love me, Ino-chan!"

Ino blushed, "I-I never said anything about loving you!!!"

"But you obviously don't hate me, so that must mean that you love me." Sasuke said with a playful smile.

Ino sighed and rolled her eyes, "You're so immature."

After their meal, Sasuke paid the check, then led Ino outside. Ino expected there to be a horse and carriage waiting for them to take her home, but when it wasn't there, a confused look crossed her face.

Sasuke noticed her confusion and smiled, "You said you wanted to take a walk in the park, so we're going for a walk in the park."

"Wh-What?" Ino stammered, "But it's late!"

"It's the perfect time for a walk." Sasuke said with a smile, "Imagine, walking in the park by moonlight. The glimmer of the stars in our eyes as we slowly look at eachother. Then the mood takes us over as we slowly lean towards eachother and--..."

"OKAY! You can shut up now!" Ino said, pushing Sasuke's face away, which, somehow got closer to her face then it was a minute ago.

Sasuke chuckled then took her hand and walked her to the park. Surprisingly, no one was there when they got there, and the park seemed...different. Lights hung from the branches of the trees, and everything seemed to be cleaned up. Did Sasuke also do this?

Ino looked around, amazed by her surroundings, this brought Sasuke great happiness. Sasuke looked up and saw two doves cuddling together on one of the branches of the lit trees, this gave Sasuke an idea.

He brought Ino over to a bench and made her sit down. He sat down beside her and brought his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. Ino blushed, but she was also confused. To help her understand, Sasuke started stroking her cheek with the back of his hand as he stared into her eyes lovingly.

Ino blushed and looked away, "St-Stop staring at me like that!"

Sasuke smiled, "Sorry, I can't help it. You just look so beautiful."

"Such a corny line..." She spat.

"Then why are you blushing?" Sasuke said with a small smirk.

Ino froze, "I...I...I..."

Sasuke slowly turned her towards him. He gazed into her blank, blue eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair, loving the feeling.

"Ino...I want to tell you something..." Sasuke said quietly.

"What is it?" She asked, almost in a whisper.

Sasuke slowly leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I love you..."

Ino jolted at those three little words. She quickly pushed Sasuke away and stuttered, "Wh-What are you talking about...I-I...th-this isn't the time for jokes!"

"I'm not joking..." Sasuke said smoothly as he took her hand and made her face him again, "Ino, I think you're the most beautiful person in the world. I feel like the gods have gifted me with your presence. The moment I met you was the best moment of my life, and I wouldn't trade it for anything...."

Ino stared into his coal eyes as he spoke these gentle words.

Before she even knew it, Sasuke's lips were pressed against hers.

At first, the kiss didn't even register in Ino's mind. But finally, when the fact that Sasuke Uchiha was kissing her finally came into her subconscious, Ino still didn't do anything. Normally she would push him away and cuss him out, but this kiss was filled with passion and love. Strangely, Ino didn't want it to end.

Sasuke felt like the happiest man alive when Ino wrapped her arms around his neck, simultaneously with Sasuke wrapping his arms around her waist.

They leaned into eachother and kissed for a really long time.

When they finally pulled away, Sasuke panted, "Ino...I love you..."

"I love you too...Sasuke...Ino panted before they joined in one more heated kiss.


End file.
